Problem: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ JT = 7x + 7$, $ CJ = 5x + 6$, and $ CT = 61$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 6} + {7x + 7} = {61}$ Combine like terms: $ 12x + 13 = {61}$ Subtract $13$ from both sides: $ 12x = 48$ Divide both sides by $12$ to find $x$ $ x = 4$ Substitute $4$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 7({4}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 28 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 35}$